1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic developer, a developer cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, copy machines and printers have been moving toward a decrease in size and an increase in speed. In addition, an increase in the resolution of a color image using a small-diameter toner or an increase in image density has been accomplished.